


最后一个周末

by lalacucumber



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalacucumber/pseuds/lalacucumber
Summary: 有一天，教父敲响了意大利街区最孤僻的青年弗拉维奥·埃西斯波托的门……
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: ALL ABOUT <Thug The Tango>





	最后一个周末

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是《匪帮探戈》世界观中的意大利家族——什拜塔家族的前期衍生故事，也可作为原创故事阅读，与《匪帮探戈》原文联系不太紧密，故事较为独立。

弗拉维奥·埃西波斯托今年将近六十岁了，但他仍然不知道他二十岁那年走到彼特·什拜塔面前说了他们之间第一句话是否是个正确的选择。

他甚至仍然没想明白当初他为了什么要这样做。

当时他已经被德勤录取了，那称得上是纽约最老牌的会计所之一，薪水也很不错，虽说工作非常繁重和辛苦，但是只要你足够努力，他们都这么说，只要你足够努力，年轻人吃些苦头没有关系，进入高层，升到纽约总部，一切都会很好。这种未来对他来说已成定局，他只要等到周一正式上班就好了，为此他甚至破费专门找裁缝，那种老意大利人，定做了一身合身的西装，穿上去非常漂亮，他的身形一直都非常好。

于是那是他在德卢卡餐厅做帮手的最后一个周末。

德卢卡餐厅是那种最为传统和老式的意大利餐厅，从二十年代就由老德卢卡经营了，一直到他的儿子小德卢卡接手，有着所有西西里应有的一切，最正宗的肉酱，最对味的肉球，最地道的黑手党。弗拉维奥知道，德卢卡非常信任他，但从未让他真正参与其中，因为他知道，以及其他人都知道，包括弗拉维奥自己，他没有家人，他很努力，他是干净、诚实的人，他上了专科学校，非常上进，被德勤录取了，穿西装非常漂亮，是那种难得一见的漂亮小伙，很快，会娶个纽约姑娘，住在曼哈顿的套房。

是的，所有人都信任他，对他有信心，他从孤儿院出来，一路奋斗到现在，他没有自己的家族，却表现得比很多有两个父亲的人还要好。

那是最后一个周末了。德卢卡餐厅从二十年代开始就是什拜塔家族的一部分，非常重要的一部分，每个星期五，码头就会拉来许多货物，各种各样，别的地方可能只做一种，但是，德卢卡不一样，几乎所有货物都会在德卢卡登记入账，然后才去到什拜塔家族名下的各个仓库或者其他据点里去。德卢卡餐厅的会计比旧金山任何一家餐厅的会计都多。

而每个月最后一个周末，彼特·什拜塔就会来德卢卡餐厅用餐，从前是他的母亲伊娃·什拜塔和他的叔叔阿莫尔·什拜塔，这也是他们留下来的习惯，他们来到这里，带着他们的亲信，像是某种惯例或者仪式，翻看总账或者举行家族会议，决定生意的变动。

但那个周末，用餐的只有彼特·什拜塔，他虽然带着许多人，但坐下来的只有他。弗拉维奥觉得这样很不妥当，虽然他听说过彼特·什拜塔令人惊讶地出色，他才三十岁出头，刚来时，大家都认为他太年轻了，不可靠，但是三年过去之后，所有亲吻过阿莫尔·什拜塔戒指的人也都心悦诚服地亲吻过了彼特·什拜塔的戒指了。但这仍然很不妥当，二十岁的弗拉维奥想着，作为一个持证的会计的角度来看，彼特·什拜塔太信任自己的能力了，他会被欺骗的，就算是他在做一个黑手党方面多么成功都好，也招架不了那些重重叠叠的数字，他会被利用，实际上他确实如此。

于是在那个周末，弗拉维奥站在一旁，他看着彼特·什拜塔专注而认真地看着会计们交上来的账本，他手边的餐盘和酒杯没有被挪动过。彼特·什拜塔坐在那里，穿着新制的黑色西装，外套解开了，露出了挂在马甲上闪闪发亮的金色表链，他的手搁在桌面上，拇指上套着那颗象征权力和荣耀的扳指，无名指上套着婚戒，食指上镶着金边的黑曜石戒指随着他无意识敲着桌面的动作轻轻晃动，他翘着腿，油光岑亮的小牛皮鞋在桌布的揣摩下时隐时现。秉承上帝祝福，他继承了她母亲那双让人不可忽视的眼睛，也继承了他那个被称作传奇的父亲那双好看的黑眉毛和坚毅的下巴线条。他坐在那里，安静又威严，在周末来用餐的熙攘人群中，他如此特别又引人瞩目，像是黑夜的墓地里忽然燃起的一把烈火。

二十岁的弗拉维奥，他没有家人、没有教父，却也没有畏惧，他走上去，礼貌又平静。

“什拜塔先生，很抱歉，打扰了您，您大概不认得我。我是弗拉维奥·埃西波斯托，我在这里工作了两年。”

彼特却也没有赶他离开或者又露出任何被冒犯的神色，如果说有什么值得被说道，大概就是当弗拉维奥来到他面前，他向后靠了靠，抬脸看着弗拉维奥，眉眼间带着那样一种高傲，并非是他故意为之，而是任何一个出身优渥的人物都会有的一种自然而然的气度，那种你一看便知道他出身于一个尊贵的家庭，来自一个傲慢的母亲。

“我认得你，你在这里工作，我认得你的脸，但你从没称过我作教父。”彼特说。

“是的。你看，我没有家族，连远亲都没有。我没有机会被介绍给您。”弗拉维奥不敢停留太久，怕旁人留意，随即拿起桌上的酒瓶装作一副添酒的模样。

“噢。那么你现在是……”

“抱歉，什拜塔先生，我想我没有太多时间。只要两句话，说完了我就走了，再不出现，这很唐突，也十分危险，我也不知道为什么要这样做，但是我只求我说过了。”

“你说。”

“什拜塔先生，请你宽恕我的冒昧，我也并非故意想要制造什么麻烦。但作为一个与您，与任何人都毫无关系的人，出于一种尊敬，请您务必仔细看艾里奥交上来的账目，他附上了装箱单复件和收据，只要您细细对一对，你就明白了。他这样做很久了，您从没发现，他就也很松懈，不再费心欺瞒，收在了一起。”

彼特将信将疑地将艾里奥的账本抽出来了，他刚刚翻开，弗拉维奥就走了，他谨慎地审视周围许久，确信没有人留意得到他在彼特跟前停留的那段时间，才放心地走离了。他不知道彼特·什拜塔会不会相信他，也不知道他这样做有什么益处。他很快就会离开这里，他这样做，既不会为他设想中的未来带来任何好处，甚至还有可能会招致不必要的怀疑。但他确是做了，他就不再想了。

第二天，他第一次穿上了他的新西服，他是个身材纤长的高小伙，用发油给自己篦好了头，非常服帖，带着金边眼镜，他看起来几乎像个贵公子，没有人会拒绝这样的年轻人。

德勤拒绝了他。他们甚至没有让他上去，只是他们的主管，像是从一个工作之余的休息时间，从楼上赶下来，外套都没穿，对他说，是人力资源部搞错了，他们录取了别人，不是他。

他维持住了良好的教养，向来人表示了理解，礼貌地道了别，脚步虚浮地离开了。

怎么会这样呢？是哪里出了错呢？他在面试时他们已经对他再三表达过他们认定了他的意向，后来他也收到了他们的电话和信件确认这他被录取的事实，一切都平稳无误，他甚至连自己的名片都印刷好了。

他压抑这心中想要喊叫或者报复的冲动，尽管这种冲动如此强烈，像是心跳一样在他的血管里砰砰搏动。他脸色苍白地回到自己的小房间，那是一个简单甚至有些寒酸的住处，他从前还跟男妓合租过一个地下室，而他努力摆脱了那里，他本以为他也会像那样摆脱了这里。

他机械地用钥匙打开门，却看见彼特·什拜塔坐在他平时喜欢用来看书的单人小沙发上。彼特·什拜塔又换了一套西服，看起来比弗拉维奥还要新净，甚至连皮鞋也不是昨天那双，神色平静，略带笑意。

“什拜塔先生。”他疲惫地维持着自己的尊敬。“早上好，您怎么亲自来了……”

他完了，他当时以为。他昨晚大约是被自大和喜悦冲昏了头脑，才会妄图破坏彼特·什拜塔先生和艾里奥之间的关系，艾里奥已经为什拜塔先生工作了许多年了，而他算什么，在昨天晚上之前，什拜塔先生甚至不知道他的名字。

但他仍然没有畏惧，他好像一直都是这样一个人。他从记事开始就没有关于父母的印象和记忆，这也是为什么，他的姓氏是埃西波斯托，（Esposito 埃斯波西托 暴露（在街上）的（因为被父母遗弃）），他来到这个世上，连姓氏都没带来。他的同伴们也没有和他建立多么深厚的友谊，因为他们总是来来去去，弗拉维奥也总是来来去去，他也被带走过，又很快退回。因为他总是十分淡漠，丝毫不可爱，仿佛很难和他建立什么情感，那些把他领走的父母们常常看他长得漂亮就决定是他了，而把他领回家之后，他们又会因为他表现得不够热烈而大失所望。等到弗拉维奥学会装作一副讨人喜欢的样子的时候，他已经长大了，领养人很少接纳已经长大了的孩子。

从来没有人和弗拉维奥有过真正的关系，而意大利人认为像这样一个和任何人都没有关系的人是十分可怕的，如果他们不够自私或者软弱，那么他们在这个世上就没什么可怕的了。

所以他没有畏惧，甚至觉得有些松了口气，如果什拜塔先生结束了他也不是一件多坏的事，不会有人伤心欲绝，连弗拉维奥自己都不会，他还不再需要日后烦扰。尽管后来他才知道，如果当时彼特真的打算杀他，根本不需要彼特·什拜塔亲自到场。

“原来这就是原因。”什拜塔先生目不转睛地看着他。“原来这就是原因。弗拉维奥，你在德卢卡的餐厅工作了这么久，从来没有人把你介绍进来，你也从来没称呼我做教父。因为你觉得你并不需要我，对么？你要过那种体面而正常的生活，你以为这就是全部你所需要的，你觉得你可以作他们美国人的一员，所谓的美国公民。你不需要我的庇护，过安分的日子，不和我或者我的家族有任何牵扯，就不会有麻烦找上门。”

什拜塔先生话语里透着典型的意大利口音，但并不浓重，拜他那有法国血统的母亲所赐，有个别发音他仍有不自觉的卷舌和吞音，但都很恰到好处，任何一个这辈子从没跟意大利人或者法国人打过交道的人都能听得懂他说什么，他的发音舒缓却不失谨慎，他说话的方式是独特的，就像某种绝顶的美貌一样，他的嗓音听过一遍就使人很难忘记。如果权势和力量会歌唱，那大概用的就是这把声音。

“你本来可以一直这样，直到麻烦真的找上门那天。”什拜塔先生继续说道。“直到那天，你才会想起我。但你没有，弗拉维奥。什么都没有发生，你主动来到我面前，没有索要任何奖赏，没有条件，给我提供了一点建议。”

什拜塔先生在说话时，会不自觉地在他想要被他注意到的地方打手势，老一辈的胡子彼特都这样，但他做的方式非常克制，几乎称得上优雅。

“是的，什拜塔先生，如果给您造成了困扰，我很抱歉……”

“不，不……弗拉维奥，不是这样的。”什拜塔先生从沙发上起身，他拉了拉衣摆，将袖子扣上了，走到弗拉维奥身边略一侧身，将门关上了，才向着弗拉维奥转过来。

“我问了一下，弗拉维奥，他们告诉我你是个很好的年轻人，一直靠自己，自力更生，走到现在，谁也没有依靠过。”彼特没有要往后退的迹象，他靠得离弗拉维奥很近，弗拉维奥还从来没有和谁如此接近过。他能闻到什拜塔先生身上清淡的须后水味道，随之还有新造的皮革、发油，烟草、纸钞以及什拜塔先生呼出来的气息。

“我知道那些美国人辜负了你，你现在很失望。我讨厌这样跟你说，我不喜欢打击一个年轻人的梦想。”什拜塔先生的手放在他的肩膀上，又摸着他的脸，他那么体贴，像个兄长，甚至是他的父亲，尽管彼特看上去并不比他年长多少。“美国人一直都是如此，这是他们的天性，他们不是我们意大利人，弗拉维奥，出尔反尔是他们的天性。”

“什拜塔先生……”

“嘘嘘嘘……”什拜塔先生的额头抵着他，轻声劝他噤声。“听着……听着……弗拉维奥，你来到我面前，你是独自前来的，没有任何人左右你，也没有任何人庇护你，这也是我今天亲自来到你面前的原因。因为我相信等价交换，我用别人对待我的方式对待别人……”

“……弗拉维奥。”什拜塔先生声音低沉重复了一遍他的名字，他讲述的方式仿佛说起某段圣经中的文字。

“我知道你并没有什么倚靠或者牵挂，他们告诉你，你是那种无可失去所以也没有畏惧的家伙。他们不信任你，但我不一样，我认为你这样的人做出这样无私的举动那定会出于纯粹的、良善的理由。一个有如此心地的男人，我认为正是我所需要的。我在这里向你提供一个邀请，以我本人的荣耀担保，我不会像那些美国人一样辜负你，不会让你的努力付诸东流，只要你一直以驱使你来到我面前的那股忠诚对待我。好吗？”

弗拉维奥听着，他听到了每一个字，但又好像什么都没听清。什拜塔先生的手揣摩过他的眼角，但他的眼睛却停留在什拜塔先生的脖颈一侧，像每个体面的老派意大利人一样，什拜塔先生不多爱打领带，他在宽松的衣领口子里装点着一条墨蓝色丝质领巾，当他像现在这样微微侧头，他纹在脖子右侧的黑色十字架就会露出来。

天啊。弗拉维奥控制不住，他所有的注意力都在那一柄十字架上，什拜塔先生说话时，那一侧皮肤会微微收缩，他想象着，想象着什拜塔先生青色的血管在之下鼓动，这种鼓动如此细微，你必须要凑得很近，才能感受到那种微妙的节奏，你必须要凑得很近，直到的嘴唇轻轻亲吻那耶稣的刑架。

“答应我。弗拉维奥。”他重申了一遍，也许不满于弗拉维奥的沉默和出离，他听起来更强硬了些。是啊，他可能就是这样的人，他惯来不能忍受迟疑和拒绝。

可弗拉维奥又有什么选择呢，至少他自己觉得他无可选择，他的心脏像被捕获在皮袋里的鸟一样狂乱不安地拍打、鼓噪。

“什拜塔先生……”他重新对上了他的眼神，好像连这个动作也需要特定的呼吸节奏，他感到迷乱，他人生里好像第一次要鼓起一点勇气说一句话。

“感谢您……感谢您……”他重复说。

“好孩子。”他拍了拍弗拉维奥的脸，才放开了他。

也就是从那天开始，弗拉维奥开始出现在彼特·什拜塔的身边。在彼特·什拜塔出现之前，弗拉维奥从没这样跟从在任何一个人的身后，他走过的路一向都是由他独自一人走完的，他从来没多么在乎他脚下的路将会带领他到哪里，或者这里和那里又有什么不同，直到这条他亲手发掘出来的路，一直将他带到彼特·什拜塔面前。

于是就这样了，尘埃落定，这就是一切的开始。

在他跟从他不多久之后，他最终意识到那天的答案，其实那如此显而易见，一直在那里，德勤拒绝了他，出乎包括他自己在内所有人的意料，但彼特·什拜塔等候在那里，像是某种预示，或者某种预谋，尽管在后来他们并肩行走的岁月里，彼特·什拜塔经历了太多他也无可奈何的事情，经历了太多他也无能为力的事情，弗拉维奥都如数见证了。但是在弗拉维奥的人生轨迹即将被改变的那最后一个周末夜，彼特·什拜塔仍然是这样一个人，他认定的东西很难改变，他想要的东西都能得到。

弗拉维奥对于这一真相毫无怨言，尽管他意识得很晚，他本该很快地就明白过来，因为他一直是个精明的小伙子，一个能仅仅倚靠自己的力量完好无损地在艰难的世道里幸存的男人，他本该有这种聪明，明白他从出现在彼特·什拜塔面前的那一刻开始，他的荣辱与否就只跟什拜塔先生有关了。不过他没有，或许是因为什拜塔那生来骄傲的气度，因为他金色的表链，因为他黑色的十字架，因为昏暗的灯光，因为酒和烟的香气，因为那个凌冽的早晨，因为什拜塔先生曾靠得他如此近，再也没有人能让他这样不假思索，这样奋不顾身地背离既定的道路，这样毫无顾忌地转身投入另一条路。

既像宿命，又不像宿命。


End file.
